Since Childhood
by Miss Linda
Summary: Kindheitserinnerungen
1. Part One

_Diesmal keine Songfic, für alle, die das schon befürchtet hatten XD_

_Eigentlich hab ich mit der Geschichte aus Langeweile heraus angefangen und auch weil ich keine rechte Lust hatte an "The End" weiter zu schreiben >. _

_Nunja, wenn euch die Geschichte soweit gefällt schreibe ich weiter XD_

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Since Childhood Part One_**

„Ran! Ran! Komm, wir gehen." Eine hübsche Frau mit hochgestecktem rotbraunem Haar stand an der Tür und suchte den vor ihr liegenden Garten nach ihrer Tochter ab. Diese schien den Ruf ihrer Mutter ignorieren zu wollen, oder vielleicht war auch ihr Spielkamerad daran schuld, dass sich niemand zeigte und der Garten so leer blieb wie zuvor.

„Na wartet", murmelte die Frau zu sich und trat mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinaus in die warme Abendluft. Leise und darauf bedacht sich mit keinem Geräusch zu verraten schlich sie sich näher an die Büsche auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite heran.

Da, hatte sich dort nicht etwas bewegt? Es war windstill und dennoch hatten sich die Blätter des Busches, der ihr am nächsten war leicht bewegt. Dort lag also das höchst geheime Versteck in dem sich die beiden verbargen. Na gut, aber das Spiel funktionierte durchaus auch mit mehreren. Vorsichtig ging Eri zurück zum Haus, wo sie bereits von einer anderen Frau mit blonden langen Haaren erwartet wurde.

„Na, verstecken sie sich wieder?", fragte sie Eri mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln.

„Wie immer", erwiderte Rans Mutter ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zusammen zogen sich die beiden Frauen etwas in den Raum zurück, so dass sie von außen nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte die blonde Frau wissen.

„Wenn die beiden Verstecken spielen wollen, dann lass uns doch einfach mit machen", schlug Eri vor und warf einen Blick in den Garten. Noch immer hatte sich dort niemand blicken lassen. Etwas lauter fügte sie nach einer Pause hinzu: "Yukiko, was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Sonne noch etwas genießen?"

„Gute Idee", antworte die Angesprochene und konnte sich ein Lachen gerade so verkneifen.

„Ich hole uns nur schnell etwas zu trinken. Setz du dich doch schon draußen hin", schlug Yukiko vor und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Eri hingegen betrat erneut den Garten und setzte sich auf einen der dort stehenden Stühle, wobei sie immer wieder ihre Blicke durch den Garten wandern ließ.

„So, bitte schön." Yukiko erschien ebenfalls im Garten und stellte zwei Gläser sowie eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf den Tisch, setzte sich und schenkte Eri und sich selbst ein Glas ein.

„Wunderschönes Wetter, findest du nicht auch?", begann Eri ein Gespräch.

„Ja, herrlich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es nach dem Regen gestern heute so sonnig sein würde."

Die beiden Frauen führten ihr Gespräch weiter, redeten über ihren letzten Urlaub, wie schön doch Okinawa sei und gelangten schließlich zum Ziel ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Sag mal, findest du nicht, dass die beiden schon lange verschwunden sind?", wollte Eri von Yukiko wissen und blinzelte der anderen Frau verschwörerisch zu.

„Ach, vermutlich hat Yûsaku Shinichi wieder eine seiner Krimigeschichten erzählt und die beiden spielen das jetzt nach", winkte Yukiko ab.

„So wird es wohl sein", erwiderte Eri und lehnte sich ihn ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich wundere mich aber immer wieder, dass sich Ran zu Detektivspielen hinreißen lässt. Shinichi lässt sie doch dabei immer den Verbrecher spielen."

„Nein, nein. Erst letzte Woche habe ich gehört, wie er sie mit „Watson" angesprochen hat. Aber es stimmt schon, Ran ist wirklich oft die Gejagte", antwortet Yukiko und schenkte Wasser nach.

„Und dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass Ran sich auch als Detektivin gut machen würde. Es wäre doch wirklich mal nett, wenn die beiden die Rollen tauschen würden", grübelte Eri.

„Ja, das wäre sicher lustig. Stell dir doch mal Shinichi vor, wenn er vor Ran davon läuft", Yukiko kicherte vor sich hin und auch Eri fing an zu lachen.

„Das würde ich zu gerne sehen. Und wenn Ran ihn dann schnappt wird sie sicherlich rufen,Ergib dich, ich bin Sherlock Holmes! Du hast keine Chance!".

Beide Frauen mussten bei der Vorstellung einer solchen Szene noch mehr lachen und hätten fast die kleine Person nicht gesehen, die nun entrüstet im Garten stand.

„Aber Mama, das geht nicht! Ran kann niemals ein richtiger Detektiv sein!", verkündigte ein Junge von sechs Jahren. Immer noch lachend wandte sich Yukiko ihrem Sohn zu.

„Ach und warum nicht?", wollte sie wissen, wobei sie Eri einen kurzen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf.

„Na, das ist doch einfach. Alle guten Detektive sind Männer. Frauen sind dazu nicht schlau genug", erklärte er. Ein Räuspern hinter sich ließ ihn die Sache aber noch einmal überdenken und hastig fügte er mit einem nervösen Blick über seine Schultern hinzu: „aber sie kann mein Assistent sein."

Das Mädchen, das hinter ihm aufgetaucht war bedachte ihren Spielkameraden mit einem bösen Blick und stürmte an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Mutter.

„Für einen Assistenten bin ich dir wohl schlau genug, was? Aber den nächsten Verbrecher kannst du alleine suchen. Ich werde dir nicht mehr helfen. Spiel doch mit jemand anderem."

Wütend blieb sie neben ihrer Mutter stehen und sah zu ihr auf.

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Shinichi nervt!", drängte Ran ihre Mutter, die unbemerkt von den beiden Kindern Yukiko zublinzelte. Dann nahm sie ihre Tochter an der Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen. Yukiko begleite die beiden zur Haustür, während Shinichi stur im Garten stehen blieb.

Hatte sie das gerade wirklich so gemeint? Wollte sie nicht mehr mit ihm spielen? Der Junge bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und flitze wie ein geölter Blitz den anderen nach. Gerade als sich Eri von Yukiko verabschiedete erreichte er die Haustür. Ran war schon vorgegangen und wartete ungeduldig am Eingangstor auf ihre Mutter. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Mädchen genügte Shinichi. Sie war wirklich sauer auf ihn. Oje, was hab ich jetzt wieder angestellt, fragte er sich. Neben seiner Mutter stehend sah er wieder zu Ran und just in dem Moment drehte sie schnell ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie hatte also zu ihm gesehen! Na bitte, freute sich der kleine Junge, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Sie sieht mich ja noch an.

„Fein, also dann gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Eri und ging zu ihrer Tochter. Bevor die beiden das Grundstück durch das Tor verließen fasste sich Shinichi ein Herz und trat auf die Stufe hinaus.

„Ran!", rief er dem Mädchen hinterher und zu seiner Erleichterung dreht sie sich zu ihm um.

„Bis morgen, okay?", fragte er nun doch etwas unsicher.

Ran betrachtete ihren Spielkameraden einige Augenblicke skeptisch, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ja, bis morgen. Aber dann bin ich der Detektiv und du der Verbrecher."

Nun war es Shinichi, der einen Moment zu überlegen schien.

„Na gut, dann bist du der Detektiv!", versprach er Ran und zusammen mit Yukiko winkte er seiner Freundin und deren Mutter nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.


	2. Part Two

_Ich hatte mal wieder große Langeweile und habe mich dazu durchgerungen an dieser Geschichte weiter zu schreiben lol _

_Irgendwie fand ich dieses Kapitel einfacher als das erste...Zuerst wars nur ein Absatz und plötzlich so viel XD naja, es ging nun mal sehr gut zu schreiben._

_Ich hoffe, es macht euch auch so viel Spaß das Kapitel zu lesen!_

_

* * *

_

_Part Two_

Frech zog der kleine Junge an dem sorgfältig gebundenen Pferdezopf des Mädchens, das vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte.

„Jetzt komm schon! So interessant sind die Blätter auch wieder nicht!", meckerte er. Doch das Mädchen blieb still sitzen und betrachtete die bunten Blätter, die von den Bäumen ringsum auf sie hinunter regneten und den Boden bedeckten.

Genervt seufzte der Junge. So was war doch mal wieder typisch! Da fallen ein paar blöde Blätter von den Bäumen und sie findet das unglaublich spannend und schön. Dabei konnte er an dem alljährlichen Schauspiel nichts besonderes erkennen. Gut, die Färbung der Blätter war schon manchmal toll und seine Mutter bezeichnete es als Wunder der Natur, dass sich ausgerechnet in dieser oft so grauen Jahreszeit eine solche Farbenpracht zeigte, aber für Heiji war das nur eine unwillkommene Ablenkung.

„Das is' doch Mädchenkram! Blöde Blätter anstarren! Echt, wie komm ich dazu!", schimpfte er weiter und bemerkte den Wandel im Gesicht seiner kleinen Begleiterin überhaupt nicht.

Das glückliche Lächeln war aus dem Mädchengesicht gewichen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nun nicht mehr den Blättern, die immer noch auf sie herabfielen. Wütend blickte sie den schmollenden Jungen neben sich einen Augenblick an, dann stand sie blitzschnell auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

Heiji, von der plötzlichen Bewegung zu seiner Rechten überrascht, blickte auf den Platz, an dem seine kleine Freundin noch Sekunden zuvor gesessen hatte. Jetzt befanden sich auf seiner Augenhöhe jedoch ihre Beine und er war gezwungen seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, um dem Mädchen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Es stellte sich aber als keine gute Idee heraus einfach sitzen zu bleiben, das sah er sofort, als er das Funkeln in Kazuhas Augen bemerkte. Unwillkürlich zog er seine Schultern hoch und duckte sich vor dem, was ihn jetzt erwartete, hielt jedoch ihrem Blick stand.

„Mädchenkram also, ja? Na dann kannste auch alleine nach Hause geh'n!", rief Kazuha wütend und blickte zornig auf den Jungen hinab. Bevor Heiji reagieren und eine Entgegnung zurück schreien konnte hatte das Mädchen kehrt gemacht und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes den Weg entlang, den sie vorher noch gemeinsam gegangen waren. Doch mit einem Mal hielt sie inne und drehte sich zu dem noch immer am Boden sitzenden Heiji um.

„Und das einzig Blöde hier bist du!", schrie sie noch etwas lauter, damit er es trotz der Entfernung auch laut und deutlich hörte.

Diese Bemerkung wiederum veranlasste Heiji dazu hastig aufzuspringen und dem Mädchen hinterher zu rennen. Bereits nach einigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt und packte sie unsanft am Oberarm. Dies quittierte das Mädchen mit einem erneuten wütenden Blick und befreite sich mit einer raschen Bewegung aus Heijis Griff.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder! Idiot!", wollte sie wissen und starrte ihr Gegenüber zornig an.

„Du bist der Idiot!", erwiderte Heiji und starrte zurück.

Für einige Augenblicke standen beide so da und sagten kein Wort. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Stur und dickköpfig blickten sie einander in die Augen, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Dann, endlich wandte Kazuha den Kopf schnaubend zur Seite und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Du kannst ja geh'n! Das hier is' ja nichts für jemand wie dich!", verkündete sie ihrem Freund, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu der Stelle zurück, an der ihr Streit vor wenigen Minuten begonnen hatte, setzte sich an den gleichen Platz wie zuvor und betrachtete die bunten Blätter.

„Mach ich auch! Ich geh heim!", rief Heiji ihr nach und fügte dann murmelnd hinzu: „Die spinnt echt!"

Von dem bekam Kazuha jedoch nichts mit. Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht erfreute sie sich der bunten Farben um sie herum und hatte den Streit schon vergessen.

Die Hände in den Jackentaschen stampfte Heiji den Weg entlang und kickte kleine Steinchen, die es wagten vor seine Füße zu kommen zur Seite. Immer noch murmelte er Bemerkungen, die Kazuha besser nie zu Ohren kommen würden, wenn Heiji ein langes Leben haben wollte.

Aber es war auch nicht einfach mit ihr! Ständig fand sie etwas, mit dem sie ihn zur Weißglut bringen konnte! Dieser ganze Kram, den Mädchen so toll finden! Puppentheater und Kaffeekränzchen und all die anderen nervenden Dinge, die ihr über den Tag hinweg einfielen. Das war einfach nichts für ihn! Wieso verstand sie nicht, dass Detektivspiele und Verbrecherjagd viel bessere Beschäftigungen waren, als stundenlang Puppen anzukleiden und ihnen die Haare zu kämmen?

Dass Kazuha über seine favorisierten Spiele ebenso denken konnte wie er über ihre kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Es war doch viel spannender sich einen Kriminalfall auszudenken und dann den Täter zu suchen und zu fangen. Oder einen der Fälle nachzuspielen, von dem in den Nachrichten die Rede war. Einen dieser Fälle, die sein Vater gelöst hatte. Das war interessant! Als Detektiv, da war sich Heiji sicher, konnte man richtig berühmt werden. Aber mit Puppen spielen? Ob einen das weiter brachte? Heiji konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen! Detektiv, das war ein Beruf, etwas, das man wirklich tun konnte, wenn man erwachsen war. Aber war Puppenhaare kämmen ein Beruf? Der Junge bezweifelte das stark.

Die Sonne schickte gerade ihre letzten Strahlen auf die Erde als Heiji das Eingangstor des Parks erreichte. Das einsetzende Dämmerlicht überraschte ihn. War schon so viel Zeit vergangen? Ihm kam es vor, als sei er erst vor wenigen Minuten zu den Toyamas gegangen um sich mit Kazuha zu treffen. Es konnte doch noch nicht so viel Zeit vergangen sein, seit Herr Toyama ihnen erlaubt hatte etwas im nahe gelegenen Park zu spielen, oder?

Heiji rief sich die Szene ins Gedächtnis. Ihm war das Teetrinken in Kazuhas Zimmer mit den Unmengen an Puppen und Kuscheltieren zu dumm geworden und ein Blick aus dem Fenster hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht im Park Räuber und Gendarme zu spielen. Irgendwie hatte er es auch geschafft Kazuha davon zu überzeugen, dass zu viel Tee für die Puppen mit Sicherheit nicht gesund war und sie hatte eingewilligt.

Herr Toyama war einverstanden gewesen, hatte beiden jedoch eingeschärft vor Sonnenuntergang zurück zu sein. Bevor die beiden aber in Richtung Park laufen konnten hatte der Kommissar Heiji zur Seite geholt.

„Du passt mir gut auf meine Tochter auf, oder?"

Es war zwar eine Frage gewesen, aber der Junge hatte die eigentliche Bedeutung verstanden und nickte.

„Gut. Bring sie vor Sonnenuntergang wieder hier her."

Plötzlich blieb Heiji wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Worte Herrn Toyamas hallten so deutlich durch seinen Kopf, als würde der Mann direkt neben ihm stehen.

„Mist!", fluchte Heiji und rannte so schnell wie möglich zu dem Ort, an dem er Kazuha zurück gelassen hatte.

Immer und immer wieder hörte er die Stimme des Kommissars und mit jedem Mal schien sie lauter und seine Worte drohender zu werden.

„Du passt mir gut auf meine Tochter auf, oder?"

Heijis Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und das Atmen fiel ihm vom Laufen schwer. Seine Lunge brannte, doch er rannte weiter den Weg entlang. Er wagte einen Blick zum Horizont und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass die Zeit knapp wurde! Er musste sich beeilen!

Endlich erreichte der Junge die Stelle unter den Bäumen. Nach Atem ringend sah er sich um, suchte nach der vertrauten Gestalt und fand sie auf einer Bank zusammengekauert.

„Da bist du ja! Los komm! Wir müssen zurück!"

Heiji hatte die wenigen Schritte, die ihn noch von seiner Freundin trennten hinter sich gebracht und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Das Mädchen saß auf der Bank, die Bein angezogen, die Knie mit ihren Armen umschlungen, den Kopf in den Armen verborgen.

„Schläft die jetzt etwa?", fragte Heiji sich leise selbst und versuchte das scheinbar schlafende Mädchen an der Schulten wachzurütteln.

Doch was war das? Hatte sie gerade eben gezittert? Die Hand noch auf ihrer Schulter hielt der Junge inne. Kein Zweifel! Sie zitterte! Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Ein komisches Geräusch. Heiji hatte dieses Geräusch schon ein paar Mal bei ihr gehört und er hatte es noch nie gemocht. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und zugleich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Unsicher rüttelte er sanft an Kazuhas Schulter und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Er schluckte, wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Eh…'zuha?", sprach Heiji leise und mit unsicherer Stimme. Doch das Schluchzen und Zittern hörte nicht auf, also wagte er einen weiteren Versuch.

„'zuha? Ähm…wir…eh…die Sonne…", war alles was der Junge zu Stande brachte. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Er fühlte sich hilflos und wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Wenn sie ihn anschrie war das ganze einfacher. Er schrie zurück und damit fertig. Aber er konnte sie jetzt nicht anschreien! Genauso gut konnte er sich neben seine Freundin setzten und ebenfalls weinen! Das tat ein Mann nicht! Aber was dann? Vorsichtig zupfte er an dem Jackenärmel des Mädchens und rief sie einige Male leise bei ihrem Namen.

Und tatsächlich! Es schien zu wirken, denn nach einigen Minuten hob Kazuha ihren Kopf und blickte den Jungen vor ihr aus tränennassen Augen an.

„Heiji", flüsterte sie und der Angesprochene konnte ein glückliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja, ich bin's", flüsterte Heiji zurück und zog sanft an Kazuhas Arm.

„Komm, wir müssen nach Hause. Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen", dabei deute er mit der Hand auf den Horizont, der nun dunkelrot glühte.

Kazuha folgte der Richtung seiner Hand und ihre Augen weiteten sich mit einem Mal vor Schrecken.

„Vater!", sagte sie und sprang von der Bank. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie hastig ihre Tränen weg, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne, als sie fühlte wie etwas Warmes ihre andere Hand umfasste. Sie blickte auf ihre Hand hinab und augenblicklich erhielten ihre Wangen einen zarten roten Schimmer, der jedoch durch das kräftige Abendrot übertönt wurde und so für niemanden sichtbar war.

Wäre es heller Tag gewesen und hätte Kazuha einen Blick in das Gesicht ihres Freundes gewagt, so hätte sie auch bei ihm diese Röte sehen können. Doch das Mädchen traute sich nicht ihren Blick zu heben und auch Heiji hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. Der Boden erschien beiden für einen kurzen Augenblick sehr interessant.

Heiji war der erste, der in die Realität zurück fand und er musste feststellen, dass es nun wirklich höchste Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen ging er einfach ein paar Schritte und Kazuha folgte ihm schweigend, die Hände fest miteinander verbunden.


	3. Part Three

_**Part Three**_

„Guck mir genau zu", forderte Shinichi Ran auf und fokussierte das Mädchen so lange mit seinen Augen, bis er sicher war, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit alleine ihm und dem Fußball in seinen Händen galt.

„Ich zeig es dir jetzt noch einmal. Ist wirklich ganz einfach", versicherte er Ran, doch die Skepsis verschwand nicht aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Also", begann Shinichi, „du wirfst den Ball in die Luft und fängst ihn dann mit deinem Kopf auf." Auf die Erläuterung ließ er die praktische Darstellung folgen, warf den Ball hoch, fing ihn geschickt mit seinem Kopf auf, ließ den Ball abprallen, so dass er in einer geraden Linie wieder nach oben schoss, und wiederholte das Kunststück solange, bis er der Ansicht war, Ran habe nun verstanden, wie es funktionierte.

„So, und jetzt du", entschied Shinichi, warf den Ball Ran zu, die ihn mit ihren Händen auffing, aber keine Anstalten machte, mit dem Ball zu jonglieren, wie Shinichi es ihr gezeigt hatte. Stattdessen blickte sie zunächst den runden Gegenstand und dann den Jungen vor sich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nichts für mich", meinte sie und der Ball landete wieder in Shinichis Armen.

„Was soll denn das?", empörte er sich. „Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht schwer!"

„Hab ich auch nicht gesagt", gab Ran zurück und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollen. „Ich mag es einfach nicht."

„Ich mag es einfach nicht", äffte Shinichi ihre Stimme nach. „Tja, du bist eben doch nur ein Mädchen", entschied er und begann den Fußball abwechselnd mit Kopf, Knien und Füssen zu jonglieren.

Ran, die eigentlich weiter schmollen und sich über seine Abwertung beschweren wollte, konnte nur stumm zusehen. Sie bewunderte ihn für seine Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Ball. Nie würde sie es zugeben, aber für sie war es schwer, den Ball so in der Luft zu halten. Ran spielte lieber auf die „altmodische" Art, wie Shinichi immer betonte. Einfach den Ball auf den Boden werfen und ihn dann mit der ausgestreckten Hand zurück prellen lassen. Dazu eines der Liedchen singen, das sie im Kindergarten gelernt hatte, das war es, was Ran unter Ballspielen verstand.

Aber Shinichi…Er hatte an diesem Fußballspiel einen Narren gefressen.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf.

„Was hast du jetzt?", wollte Shinichi mit einem Mal wissen. Der Ball wirbelte immer noch durch die Luft. Jetzt jonglierte der Junge nur noch mit den Füssen, kickte das runde Ding bis auf Augenhöhe, schien ihn aber nicht weiter zu beachten, denn Shinichis Blick ruhte auf Ran.

„Nichts. Was soll ich denn haben?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht", erwiderte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du hast den Kopf geschüttelt und irgendwas gemurmelt."

„Gemurmelt? Ich habe nichts gemurmelt", empörte sich Ran und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Hast du doch". Grinsend fing Shinichi den Ball mit dem linken Knie auf, kickte ihn nach oben, wiederholte das Spiel und fixierte dabei Ran mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Seufzend ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal, denn was nun kommen würde, kannte sie schon. Shinichi würde jetzt seiner zweiten großen Leidenschaft nachgehen: Dem Detektivspiel!

„Du hast gemurmelt und ich vermute, du hast so etwas gesagt wie,Was soll an Fußball so toll sein? Karate ist viel besser' , oder,Ball spielt man nicht mit den Füssen'", begann er in einem Ton, den Ran immer an den eines Erwachsenen erinnerte, und er sie irgendwie schrumpfen ließ.

Etwas in ihrem Gesicht musste Shinichi gesagt haben, dass er vollkommen richtig lag, denn das „wusste ich's doch" klang triumphierend und seine Augen spiegelten

Ran senkte ihren Kopf. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sie durchschaute. Es war unfair, denn sie schaffte es nicht annährend so gut und so oft ihn zu überführen, wie umgekehrt.

Shinichi, der zu sehr von seinem Erfolg eingenommen wurde, bemerkte es nicht und erklärte Ran nun, warum Fußball die einzig richtige und wirklich gute Möglichkeit war, mit einem Ball zu spielen.

„…und überhaupt, es ist viel besser als Karate," betonte er den wichtigsten Aspekt und riss damit Ran aus ihrer Niedergeschlagenheit. Aus ihren sonst freundlichen Augen schossen gefährliche Blitze und der Junge zuckte zusammen. Ups, jetzt war er wohl einen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

„Ich mein…Karate ist nicht schlecht….Also…was ich sagen will ist…", doch weiter kam er nicht.

„So! Fußball ist also besser als Karate?"

„Naja…", druckste der Junge herum, brachte aber angesichts Ran wütendem Ausdruck kein weiteres Wort heraus. Ja, er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen und jetzt würde er dafür die gerechte Strafe bekommen. Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr!

„Dein Fußball hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Aber mit Karate kann man sich verteidigen!", nahm Ran ihren Lieblingssport in Schutz und zur Bestätigung nahm sie Schwung, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und vollführte den von Shinichi so gefürchteten Kick.

Zufrieden, dass sich in den Augen des Jungen nun kein Triumph, dafür aber eine Mischung aus Respekt und Furcht zeigte, stellte Ran ihr Bein wieder auf den Boden und zupfte ihren Rock zurecht.

„Siehst du? Mit Karate kann man auch jemanden einschüchtern", kommentierte sie und Shinichi brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Doch innerlich nahm er sich vor, niemals mehr zu behaupten, Fußball sei besser als Karate. Zumindest, wenn Ran in der Nähe war.


End file.
